


DIVA WARS

by Starsars87



Category: Professional Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsars87/pseuds/Starsars87
Summary: This is all female wrestling with some OC's also. If you have an idea for an OC message or comment please.The Divas REVOLOUTION is taking over.





	1. Chapter 1

DIVA WARS 

 

Alexa Bliss walks out with her title along with Mickie James. 

Alexa: I know why your all wondering why I'm not hiding from that ogre Nia Jax. Mickie and I have 

Ronda Rousey's music hits interrupting Alexa. 

 

Alexa: Excuse me who the hell do you think you are. 

Ronda gets in Alexa's face as Mickie tries to stand between them. 

 

Ronda: You are not the one I have a problem with so I suggest you move out of the way or I will enjoy ripping your arm off. As for you Ms. Bliss I have dealt with a lot of bully's like you. The way you treated Nia was extremely unnessecary and I am about to show you how I deal with bully's. 

 

Mickie slaps Ronda across the face as Alexa runs out of the ring. Mickie talks trash to Ronda grabs Mickie's arm in an armbar. Mickie starts tapping but Ronda makes the hold even tighter. The referee manages to pull them apart as Alexa notices Ronda staring at her. Alexa runs and Ronda chases after her as Alexa climbs over the security wall into the crowd as Ronda grabs Alexa by the hair. Ronda is then struck in the face by someone in the crowd. The person climbs over and it is revealed to be Shayna Bayzler. Shayna slams Ronda's head on the announce table and kicks Ronda in the stomach. Ronda goes to lock Shayna in an armbar but Shayna reverses it and Ronda fights not to tap out. Ronda tries to reach for the ropes and Shayna pulls her away and tightens the hold on Ronda. Ronda starts screaming in pain as she can't take it anymore and taps out. Shayna refuses to let go and there are tears coming down the face of Ronda because of the amount of pain she is in. 

Becky Lynch Vs Carmella SD Women's champion 

This match is a match for SD Woman's championship. Coming down the ring at this time, accompanied by James Ellsworth, she is the women's champion, the princess of Staten island, Carmella. 

Carmella comes out with James Ellsworth with Carmella telling how useless James is 

And her opponent, from Dublin, Ireland Becky Lynch 

 

Becky has a concerned look on her face as she continues to curse at James Ellsworth. 

 

The bell rings as Becky and Carmella lockup. Carmella slaps Becky across the face trash talks to her and tells her she is pathetic as James Ellsworth. This angers Becky as she immediately spears Carmella and starts giving her lefts and rights. Becky lifts Carmella for the Bexploder and traps Carmella in the corner. Becky runs at Carmella and Carmella kicks Becky in the jaw. 

Carmella: WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR MESSING WITH. 

Carmella runs at a defenseless Becky and taunts her as she delivers a big boot. Carmella pins Becky 1.... and Becky kicks out. Carmella throws a fit as pulls Becky up by her hair as Becky headbutts Carmella as Becky climbs to the ropes and deliers a missile dropkick to Carmella and smashes Carmella's head into the turnbuckle several times. Becky goes to the top rope for a flying fire arm but Carmella moves out of the way injuring Becky as Carmella continues to stomp Becky. James Ellsworth enters the ring and hits Carmella in the head with her title while the refree is tending to Becky. An injuried Becky gets up and pins Carmella 1..... 2........ 3.......... 

 

Here is your winner, and your new smackdown women's champion, Becky Lynch. James holds Becky's hand in the air as he is suddenly blindsided by Carmella as he smacks James across the face. Becky can't take the abuse anymore as she gets behind Carmella and gives her the Dis-Arm-Her as Carmella starts screaming and taping out to Becky. Becky tosses Carmella out of the ring and gives James Elessworth a long kiss. 


	2. Enter shayna Baylzler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronda faces an enemy from the past.......

Alexa Bliss walks out with her title along with Mickie James.

Alexa: I know why you are all wondering why I'm not hiding from that ogre Nia Jax. Mickie and I have

Ronda Rousey's music hits interrupting Alexa.

Alexa: Excuse me who the hell do you think you are.

Ronda gets in Alexa's face as Mickie tries to stand between them.

Ronda: You are not the one I have a problem with so I suggest you move out of the way or I will enjoy ripping your arm off. As for you Ms. Bliss I have dealt with a lot of bully's like you. The way you treated Nia was extremely unnecessary and I am about to show you how I deal with bullies.

Mickie slaps Ronda across the face as Alexa runs out of the ring. Mickie talks trash to Ronda grabs Mickie's arm in an armbar. Mickie starts tapping but Ronda makes the hold even tighter. The referee manages to pull them apart as Alexa notices Ronda staring at her. Alexa runs and Ronda chases after her as Alexa climbs over the security wall into the crowd as Ronda grabs Alexa by the hair. Ronda is then struck in the face by someone in the crowd. The person climbs over and it is revealed to be Shayna Bayzler. Shayna slams Ronda's head on the announce table and kicks Ronda in the stomach. Ronda goes to lock Shayna in an armbar but Shayna reverses it and Ronda fights not to tap out. Ronda tries to reach for the ropes and Shayna pulls her away and tightens the hold on Ronda. Ronda starts screaming in pain as she can't take it anymore and taps out. Shayna refuses to let go and there are tears coming down the face of Ronda because of the amount of pain she is in.


	3. OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC's

Real Name: Abagail Rollins

Ring Name: Abby

Age: 29

Hometown/Billed From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5'12

Weight: 290lbs

Appearance: White.

Personality: Heel. Likes to destroy anything. Will mess with anyone who stands in her way. Goth.

Ring Gear: Sweat Pants that say booty. A t shirt that is black with a flaming skull. Sometimes wears a sports bra when she wrestles

Entrance Gear:Same as ring gear

Backstage Gear: Jeans and white or black t-shirt

Theme: Metallica

Entrance: Runs to the ring.

Known Moves(10 moves): Piledriver, Saoman Driver, Belly-to-belly suplex, Exploder Suplex, Diving Crossbody, Headbutt,

Signature(max is 3 moves): Scoop slam,

Finisher(max of 2 moves): Seated Senton, Superkick. Armbar

Backstory(optional but helps): Grew up in scotland moved to California. Was teased most of her life because of her weight suffered from depression. Started boxing and entered wrestling when she was just 16. Always dreamed of being in WWE wanted to make a differene. Best friends with Becky Lynch.

Accomplishments:

Hope this helps!


	4. OC

Real Name: Abagail Rollins

Ring Name: Abby

Age: 29

Hometown/Billed From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5'12

Weight: 290lbs

Appearance: White.

Personality: Heel. Likes to destroy anything. Will mess with anyone who stands in her way. Goth.

Ring Gear: Sweat Pants that say booty. A t shirt that is black with a flaming skull. Sometimes wears a sports bra when she wrestles

Entrance Gear:Same as ring gear

Backstage Gear: Jeans and white or black t-shirt

Theme: Metallica

Entrance: Runs to the ring.

Known Moves(10 moves): Piledriver, Saoman Driver, Belly-to-belly suplex, Exploder Suplex, Diving Crossbody, Headbutt,

Signature(max is 3 moves): Scoop slam,

Finisher(max of 2 moves): Seated Senton, Superkick. Armbar

Backstory(optional but helps): Grew up in scotland moved to California. Was teased most of her life because of her weight suffered from depression. Started boxing and entered wrestling when she was just 16. Always dreamed of being in WWE wanted to make a differene. Best friends with Becky Lynch.

Accomplishments:

Hope this helps!


	5. OC

Real Name: Abagail Rollins

Ring Name: Abby

Age: 29

Hometown/Billed From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5'12

Weight: 290lbs

Appearance: White.

Personality: Heel. Likes to destroy anything. Will mess with anyone who stands in her way. Goth.

Ring Gear: Sweat Pants that say booty. A t shirt that is black with a flaming skull. Sometimes wears a sports bra when she wrestles

Entrance Gear:Same as ring gear

Backstage Gear: Jeans and white or black t-shirt

Theme: Metallica

Entrance: Runs to the ring.

Known Moves(10 moves): Piledriver, Saoman Driver, Belly-to-belly suplex, Exploder Suplex, Diving Crossbody, Headbutt,

Signature(max is 3 moves): Scoop slam,

Finisher(max of 2 moves): Seated Senton, Superkick. Armbar

Backstory(optional but helps): Grew up in scotland moved to California. Was teased most of her life because of her weight suffered from depression. Started boxing and entered wrestling when she was just 16. Always dreamed of being in WWE wanted to make a differene. Best friends with Becky Lynch.

Accomplishments:

Hope this helps!


End file.
